


Shadows from a Past Future

by SugaryMystery



Series: Sally Face [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: In another reality, where everything ends with the destruction of the Demon of Red Eyes. Sally is enjoying his young life but somehow he can't stop having these awful nightmares, somehow they felt distant but in the back of his mind he can't help but feel as if it could be possible. Luckily for him, Larry won't let him fall into despair once again.





	Shadows from a Past Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I just love this game and I ship these characters so much. I just want a story with a happy ending for them, so, bear with me okay? Hope you enjoy this story and please consider that this is my first time writing fanfic. I'll probably end it up with a NSFW chapter so please be patient ;)

‘’I had no choice!’’ Sal screamed. There was nothing there but eternal darkness and the sound of police sirens. The air felt colder than before, he couldn’t see or find anyone around. There was a nauseous smell in the air, he felt like he was going to throw up at any minute.

‘’Oh, sweet child’’ a familiar voice called him from the deep shadows as a lonely figure slowly approached to him. It was Rose, but his appearance could only be described as decrepit, phantasmagoric, and bizarre. A real living corpse, although the deep hollow in her eyes made clear that life had abandoned her body a long ago.

‘’It was already predestinated. You can't control reality nor life. After all, everyone dies, and aren’t we all afraid of death. And now, thanks to you… they can never leave Addison Apartments’’

Her body starts contorting and twisting, turning into a mass of red appendages, eyeballs, and mouths, before turning into black dust that mixed with the darkness of the nothingness. A burst of maniac laughter filled that emptiness and he had to cover his ears to protect himself from the high pitched sound. Then… he woke up.

He couldn't see anything else besides darkness, which made him believe that he was still trapped in the emptiness. But as his eye adjust, he noticed he was still in his bedroom. He even forgot he was still in bed. He was breathing hard, his chest felt heavy and his head feels as if it was filled with rocks.

‘’Damn… those nightmares again’’ he said to himself. He hasn’t had nightmares this terrifying and bizarre since his mother died years ago. He got up from the bed, grabbed and put his mask and walked to the kitchen downstairs. His mouth went dry with all the heavy breathing, a glass of water should do.

Todd and Neil have told them that he didn’t need to wear it in front of them, they were good friends after all. So far, only Larry and Ash had seen his disfigured face, but it was only by accident. Yeah, they were friends, the best, more loyal and supportive friends he could have ever wished to have. But it wasn’t a matter of trust, it was a different kind of issue of Sal.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the first bottle he found in the door. Carefully he lifted his mask only a little so he could drink from the bottle. He did his best trying to clear up his mind. ‘What’s the meaning of all this?’, ‘Why did Rose say those things?’, ‘What happened in Addison Apartments in his dream’ and more importantly ‘What did _he_ do?’.

They left the apartments once they were older enough. Together they rent the house, this way they were able to keep his little ‘ _hobby’_ of ghost hunters, have their fair amount of privacy from their parents, smoke some weed from time to time, all the good stuff. Even though Sal wasn’t a fan of that stuff, the smoke only makes him feel dizzy and the smell wasn’t that great either.

Sal almost jumps when he hears footsteps coming closer to him, he quickly arranged his mask in place and turn to see who was awake at this hour. He only had the light of the fridge to illuminate but under further inspection turned out just to be Larry. Unlike Sal who was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Larry was only wearing his green boxers and his long hair was a huge mess.

‘’Dude, what are you doing this late? Having a snack at four in the morning?’’ he said between yawning. He seemed to be trying to focus his eyes, Sal was pretty sure that if it wasn’t for his mask he wouldn’t have recognized him in the dark.

‘’Just here to grab something to drink. Nothing too serious’’ Sal said while putting the bottle back in the fridge without closing the fridge door.

‘’Sal… are you okay?’’ Larry asked with a concerned tone. This wasn't the first time Sal did this and it wouldn't be the last.

‘’Yeah, yeah. It’s just…’’

Larry turned on the lights and took a seat in the table. ‘’Another nightmare?’’ Sal nodded. ‘’Come on, tell me’’

Understanding, Sal took a seat in front of him. ‘’It was just so bizarre but is like I wake up at the end of the dream. There’s nothing but emptiness and chaos, sadness and a powerful feeling of guilt… then I saw Rose’’

‘’Miss Rosenberg? How? Didn’t she… died almost a month ago?’’

‘’Yeah, but somehow I recognize her or her corpse. She told me some bizarre things, about how we all fear death, how we don’t want to confront the unknown and that…’’ Sal pause, his hands suddenly shaking. Larry took a firm hold of them in an attempt to calm him.

‘’Go on. You can tell me’’. Sal took a deep breath before answering him.

‘’That, thanks to me, nobody could ever leave Addison Apartments. That they will forever be trapped there’’

‘’Dude, you know that’s not true. You and Todd move, Ash move as well and so did I eventually. And everyone else is well and okay last time we went to visit your old man and my mom! Everything is fine Sal!’’

How long has it been? Oh yeah, almost a year since Mr. Fisher and Lisa married. These two had connected since the day they meet each other, it was almost poetic; two lonely souls hurt by the loss of their loved ones, falling in love with each other.

‘’It was a lovely ceremony’’ Sal said trying to change the subject. Larry smiled at him and followed.

‘’Yeah, you were rocking that yellow dress by the way. It totally matched the little ponytail you wore’’. Sal giggled.

‘’In my defense, Lisa didn’t have any bridesmaid and Ash just happened to want to get rid of that dress’’. Larry burst into laughter, so did Sal. His laughter was always contagious to him and talking to him always made him feel better.

‘’Is such a shame we don’t get to see you in cute outfits like those anymore’’ Larry said between chuckles.

‘’In a house full of guys, no way! You guys may end up getting ideas’’ Sal said leaning playfully towards Larry. He did the same and brushed his finger into the mask where the lips are supposed to be.

‘’I bet you’ll look cute with a mini skirt and stockin-‘’ Larry stopped himself and pull away, realizing what he just said. Sal was wearing his mask but that wasn’t necessary to know that he was surprised if not shocked. Larry looked around trying to find something else to say, but he only ends up looking more awkward than before.

‘’I guess I should go to sleep now that I’m not that scared anymore’’ Sal said standing up rather quickly. Larry did the same, almost dropping the chair in the process.

The two of them went upstairs, Sal got the opportunity to take a good look at Larry’s back. He didn’t work out at all but his muscles are perfectly toned. Sal’s body has always been thin and slim, this wasn’t an issue since Sal didn’t matter for what kind of label people would like to put him. A flash thought came to Sal's mind, he couldn't help but want to know how those strong arms could felt around him. Not in their regular soft hugs, but in a strong embrace filled with the desperation of feeling each other's warmth. They stopped in Larry’s room door but Larry didn’t turn to see him.

‘’I hope I helped somehow Sal’’

‘’You did. I’m sorry I always end up pulling you into my weird stuff-’’

‘’Hey man, we’re family now. We’re supposed to be there for each other, okay? So stop apologizing for being yourself!’’ he sounded annoyed. 

‘’Larry…’’

‘’I- I need to go to bed dude. See ya tomorrow’’. He entered his room without saying anything else. Sal somehow felt like he may have offended him with something he said or did. He wouldn't be surprised if Larry was already tired of listening about surreal dreams and ghost apparitions. 

Sal laid into his bed staring at the roof again. Why did Larry have to say that? Maybe he was trying to cheer him up with a joke. A sick joke none the less, not because he would be bothered for stuff like that, but because of his expression when he said it. As if he would be pleased if he got to see him in that clothes... stockings, and mini-skirts… Isn’t that kind of a ‘ _sexy outfit?_ ’

He blushed at his own thoughts, somehow he felt guilty about thinking that way about him. Now that their parents were married they were legally brothers, shouldn’t this be forbidden? Then why does it feel so wrong but a the same time it feels so... right. Sal felt puzzled and annoyed, he wasn’t troubled by his nightmare but another kind of ‘ _problem’_ between his legs was keeping him awake.

‘’Why is this happening to me?’’


End file.
